


The New King

by elrond50



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: King Arthur AU, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Total Mashup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Raleigh is King Arthur. Chuck is Chuck.





	The New King

Charles rode next to his father after disembarking from their boat. It was still an hour or more to the famed Pendragon keep of Camelot. Charles, or Chuck as he was known to friends, had only been to Londinium in Briton a few times. His mother’s people were Vikings and her marriage to his father had been political. Only now that he was a young man was he back with his father’s people after years of sailing or learning with scholars in various places.

“Boy, the new king has promised to aid in stopping the Kaiju raids and as such we’ll support him, but you’ll stay at Court,” said the clan chief, Hercules, Chuck’s father. The golden torc around his neck had been his father’s and his father’s before him. Long had the family led their clan.

 It still annoyed Chuck that his father thought him a boy even though he’d been to Gaul, Scandinavia, Germania, Hispania, and Rome. He spoke fluent Latin and several dialects. Been in many fights against the Kaiju raiders that plagued the seas. Chuck had the scars from years for fighting and wore his silver torc with pride that he’d earned it. If only his father would treat him like the knight and warrior that he was. He was knighted just shy of his sixteenth birthday, a little over five years ago.

Herc, as the chief was called informally, looked over at his son and hid his smile. The boy was a real prince, knowledgeable in ways he’d never be, but the boy still had too much pride. He was as skilled a warrior as the Vikings had seen and as skilled a scholar as the mages had known. He hoped living with famed knights like Percival, George, Tristan, and Pentecost, as the new king was gathering would take some arrogance out of his son, but the boy had earned his stripes in many battles.

Herc knew, even though his son never told the story, of Chuck’s victory in Hispania against a far superior Kaiju raid. Three days of fighting and Chuck’s small party won the day and saved an entire province from likely being sacked. Only two small chests of gold were all Chuck kept from the Kaiju ships. He left the rest with the local lords and some as bonus to his fighters and their families. His son was arrogant, but no braggart. He’d earned his fame by being fierce on the battlefield and ruthless against the Kaiju hordes.

“Uncle didn’t have much to say about the new king except he’d been hidden in Londinium since he was a small boy,” Chuck said as he moved closer. “Served the Beckets a bit and is treated by Lord Yancy as a little brother.”

Herc nodded as he moved closer and dropped his voice. “Raised with the name Raleigh even though his born name was Arthur. Extremely skilled fighter and with that sword of his, even deadlier.” He looked over at his son. “You’ve never been with a woman, not even at the brothels in the cities, right?”

Blushing, Chuck nodded. He’d been with many fighters since he learned what fun it could be, but no woman ever interested him. “No and not likely to either.” Not that anyone had caught his eye in years.

That was that then, his brother Scott’s son would become chief when the time came. Chuck had lands from his mother and from his exploits. “Didn’t think so. Nothing wrong with it. The king was raised in a brothel, before going to the Beckets and learning how to be a knight. My old friend Stacker is his general and the king’s got a mage named Mako at Court. From what I gather he’s inclined like you.”

Chuck nodded, but said nothing. Knights could have ‘liaisons’ with fellow knights and warriors as long as it was quiet. Or as long as they married and produced an heir. He’d pretty much just told his father that wasn’t going to happen. His cousin would inherit the title of chief. He hoped Camelot would become home because he couldn’t go back to the clan without having to marry. “So what is the price of our allegiance?”

“You at Court and keeping the king’s enemies away from Briton. Fight against the Kaiju. You killed Scissure, Knifehead, and Mutavore.” Herc pointed as they came down a ridge and the land narrowed a bit. “There is Camelot and the new king.”

It wasn’t as if Chuck lived at home much. Still it would have been nice to been back with his clan from more than a month before being, what felt like, exiled. But what an exile it could be! Camelot was beautiful!

The small band made their way in silence and were greeted at the outer gates by the King’s Guard. Dismounted and allowed to head into the main Keep, Chuck took in the defenses and liked what he saw of the old Pendragon keep. He hung back as his father hugged the King’s Warleader, General Pentecost, and the man who was the King’s adopted older brother, Lord Becket. Legendry knights, Sir Tristan and Sir George, were also there.

 “You seem familiar,” came a voice from behind Chuck.

Chuck turned and did his best to hide a frown. He’d hoped the king wasn’t from the one brothel he went to in Londinium as a teenager or the one man who’d caught his attention, but turned him down. Fate had a different plan, obviously. They’d had a bit of a fight over it and Chuck ended up on the ship with nothing but a pained shoulder and a bruised ego.

Chuck inclined his head and nodded. “Indeed we have met, sire.”

The King, Raleigh to his friends, but Arthur to his subjects ignored all the other conversations as he circled the young lord before him. They’d tousled almost five years prior and the boy had grown into a fine man. He knew all about Chuck’s exploits from the Viking traders who came to Court. And from that encounter he truly knew all he needed to know. Almost as tall as him, but broader built, the boy was a beast on the battlefield from all the stories, but as rash as he could be, the stories also told how smart the boy was.

Raleigh moved from the center of the room and motioned for Chuck to follow. He let his people catch up with old friends while he conversed with his newest lord, a clan prince from the Irish. “I remember a scrawny kid who had his eyes set upon me and no other.”

Taking a minute to compose his thoughts, Chuck nodded. “Yes and I won’t apologize for wanting what I liked.”

Raising his hand to stop Chuck before he said more, “I’m not asking for an apology. I was sore from the prior two nights and would not have been worth a copper, much less the silver you offered. I was that age once, all rage and need. I’m Raleigh here in the castle and amongst the knights.”

Chuck swallowed and nodded. He hadn’t listened back then and now it made sense. Far too often who he was, a half Irish-half Viking princeling, was held against him. He was quick to take offense. But the king was giving him the name his friends used. “I’m Chuck, but you know that.”

Raleigh walked over to a side table and poured a glass of wine. He handed it to Chuck and then poured one for himself. He clinked their cups together. “Welcome to Camelot.”

* * *

 

Two weeks of other lords coming from across Briton and now Herc was taking his leave. He looked down at one of the gardens that was being replanted after Vortigern ripped it up. The usurper’s pact with the kaiju had cost many, but Arthur was slowly putting it to rights. Before he left though, Herc had to get right with his son. He watched as the man went through a variety of movements with his sword. Some were Viking in nature, others looked foreign. The changing nature of Chuck’s style was part of what made him deadly. Herc cleared his throat as he approached. “Son…”

Chuck stopped his movements. He pulled a towel from a bench and wiped his brow. “Father, are you off?”

“Aye, can’t leave your uncle in charge too long or we might not have any gold left.” Herc gave his son’s shoulder a hard squeeze. “Make allies here. The king already favors you in his counsel and council.” Herc moved closer and whispered, “I hope that he’ll take you to his chamber soon. He looks at you that way and Pentecost doesn’t object nor does his brother, Yancy.”

It seemed like that was where it was heading that first day, but others arrived and Raleigh was very busy. Chuck learned the layout of Camelot and soon was deep in their books and archives. He and the mage, Mako, started sharing their knowledge. Chuck didn’t want to be a burden since he’d realized that Camelot was exile from his clan. “I know father, that this is my home now.”

“You’ve always been smart, boy. Your mother’s kin has made an alliance with the king. You’ll be my voice here, and your cousin’s when the time comes.” Herc put their foreheads together. “Always been proud of you even when I couldn’t say it.”

Chuck nodded. He pulled back and reached for the silver torc around his neck, but Herc stopped him. “That will always be yours. You may not become the chief, but you’re my son. And while this is where you belong now, come see us from time to time.”

A small laugh erupted from Chuck as he nodded. “I need a home. This might be it. But Raleigh will have to approve now if I am to visit.” He gave his father two solid hits on his shoulders. “A safe journey to you and the men.”

“I’ll send a raven from time to time,” Herc responded as he turned to leave. “Remember, you’re my son, Charles. You’re my son.”

Chuck watched as his father left the area and then picked up his sword and went back to his exercises to clear his mind. He was through a third form with his blade was intercepted. He frowned as he looked up and instantly nodded at Raleigh. “Sire.”

“You’ve been at it for a bit. I saw you earlier and then with your father. I didn’t mean to intrude. Is everything alright?” Raleigh pulled back and dropped his sword into a loose defensive position.

Part of Chuck wanted to tell the king to mind his business, but the open look on his face made clear that Raleigh would listen honestly. “We talked as we arrived and I made it clear there would be no heir from me. My cousin will lead the clan when my father passes.” Chuck turned to the bench and wiped as his face with the towel. So much felt final stating it so.

“He left you here as his proxy. He left you with the symbol of your nobility,” Raleigh stated as he fingered the torc at Chuck’s neck. “Mako tells me that you and she have shared interests. Yancy enjoys matching wits with you. Stacker sees you as the future Marshal of Briton. What do you want?”

The pressure on his shoulder made Chuck turn to face the king. He looked up and sighed. “A home. A place to belong. I want to warm a shared bed every night and wake feeling like I have a place.” He whispered that final bit.

Raleigh grabbed Chuck’s arm and pulled him into a hidden alcove. Before Chuck knew it he was being kissed. He returned the kiss with as much passion as the king gave.

“That my lord, everything you said, can and will be arranged. I’ve designated my heir, the son of a fallen friend.” He kissed Chuck again before pulling back. “Tonight, come to my rooms and we’ll do what we couldn’t those years ago.”

* * *

 

The day passed slowly for Chuck after his encounter with Raleigh and his father. He went and cleaned up first before putting on fresh clothes. His bathing routine was very Viking and his nose grew offended to less than clean people. He picked up that Raleigh was one for regular bathing.

He started looking over the history of Roman rule from the records and the history of military campaigns. Chuck knew how many lords had already sworn fealty to King Arthur, the legend, but Raleigh needed more than that to stay on the throne.

“You don’t have to earn your keep, my lord.”

Chuck turned startled, and sighed finding it was only the King’s friend and holder of the Treasury, Sir Tendo. “Finding a way to be useful is something I’m used to doing, sir.”

A laugh came from the Knight. “That you want to go through all of these is to your credit. Even Mako only looks for things that interest her or the mages. What are you looking for?”

Chuck pulled out an old map of Roman garrisons stationed on the Isles. He pointed to a place in central northern Britain. “Eboracum is the place we need a strong lord. Stronger than a baron, but completely loyal to the Throne. That is step one.”

“Good thinking,” joined Raleigh as he walked in with Pentecost and Mako at his sides. Percival and George followed. “First we organize the knights and build from there.” He placed a hand on Chuck’s arm and smiled. “Have you eaten since your training earlier?”

Blushing, Chuck shook his head, “No, sire.”

“Then let us remedy that with a trip to the kitchens.” Raleigh pulled Chuck from the archives and left the others there.

Pentecost glanced down at the map and looked over Chuck’s notes. “What does Merlin think, Mako?”

She glanced around the room for several moments. She stared into a lantern before turning back to Pentecost. “Destiny set them on a path. It is clear that the king has a great interest in the young warrior. The desire between them is inescapable.”

“We still have more Kaiju to fight,” offered Sir Tendo. “They’ve been driven off, but not defeated. Vortigern is destroyed, but that was only the first part for lasting peace.”

Pointing at the notes on the table, George added, “Something that our young lord has not forgotten. Where is Yancy?”

“He went off hunting with a few knights,” Tendo said as he started walking out. “They wanted the king to join them…”

Mako laughed, “But he is instead finally able to pursue what he wants.”

* * *

 

Raleigh placed a grape on Chuck’s lips and smiled as he ate it. They were sitting in his rooms with his very large bed not far. But they both needed food before he would even ask if Chuck wanted to join him.

“Is it a scandal that we are eating together in your chambers?” Chuck asked as he took a sliver of cheese in hand.

“Only if a servant was to walk in with you under me and with neither of us being clothed.” He wasn’t going to string this out any longer. All the meetings and visitors delayed what he really wanted and that was Chuck under him rutting, cursing, and completely his.

“Ah, so the scandal would be doing it during the afternoon,” Chuck laughed. “I’ve been caught more than once taking myself in hand during the day.”

Raleigh laughed again as he leaned over and kissed Chuck. “I’d be more surprised if you’d never done that. I had a hiding place to do that and did every chance I got.”

Chuck’s mouth followed Raleigh’s as he kissed the king again. Soon the food was left on the table as clothes went flying.

* * *

 

Raleigh thrust into Chuck, bent in half under him. He watched the sweat trickle down the younger knight’s throat as he increased his thrusts. He licked up a bead of sweat before going in for another kiss. Already Chuck’s seed was coating both their stomachs from his first release, but he was working on his warrior’s second one.

“Ah, harder!” Chuck moaned. He was used to being the one thrusting, but he’d forgotten how good receiving could be with time and a good bed. “There!” It helped that Raleigh was very well endowed. “Oh, fuck yes, there!”

Dropping his hand down, Raleigh took Chuck into his hand, long and thick, and started pumping in time to his thrusts. “Can’t hold back any longer!” he moaned as he spilled into Chuck and felt Chuck contract around him as he spilled for the second time.

Neither man moved for a bit, but Chuck was in the awkward position, so he shifted and felt the king slip from inside him. He knew he was a mess, but it was a great mess. “That was worth the wait,” he said as he leaned over and kissed Raleigh.

The king rolled over and chuckled. “Yeah it was. Though we’ll have to see if it’s better at night when we can just go to sleep.”

Chuck grabbed a rag and started wiping himself down, front and back. “I imagine everyone in the castle already knows what we got up to.” He stood and winced at the pull of muscles. It was clear what role he played.

“If they haven’t they will soon enough when they realize that these aren’t my quarters alone, but ours.” He stood up and pulled on a loose shirt and his breeches without the undergarments. Raleigh kissed Chuck again and tugged him into an embrace. “I want you with me. I knew before you arrived this is what I wanted. Be my consort.”

“Is that allowed?” Chuck knew that Raleigh named an heir. He knew that the king came from an unconventional background due to Vortigern’s usurpation. If the king were to appear available for a political marriage it would be one thing, but for him to declare Chuck consort that was another.

“We fight battles all our lives, I’ll not surrender the one great thing that has come.” He tucked a lock of Chuck’s hair behind his ear and then kissed his jaw. “Let’s get dressed and make an appearance. Might as well let them get in their jests now.”

* * *

 

News of a potential Kaiju raid on the eastern shores had Chuck out with a small mobile force. The king was back at Camelot with Pentecost gathering a larger group once they got word from Chuck. Yancy’s group was further south near Londinium.

One of his men came over with a raven. Chuck unwrapped the message on his leg. “Break camp and prepare to move south!” he motioned to his aide and wrote something out. He whispered to a new raven and watched as it flew south towards Yancy.

“What was the news, my lord?”

Chuck strapped on his mail and motioned for men to pack quickly. “The Kaiju are moving with a large group, sailing towards Londinium. Yancy is already heading there to defend the city. The king has been notified. Our group is to slow down the Kaiju leader, Slattern’s advance.”

Back at Camelot, Otachi and Leatherback’s heads were on pike’s lining the causeway. Slattern was the last known chieftain of the Kaiju. Chuck had a hand in killing more than one kaiju leader. Even though most of the soldiers and knights knew that Chuck was the king’s bedmate, they followed him because he was the mightiest knight in the realm, other than their king.

“You’re the king’s champion,” yelled one of the knights. “Lead and we shall follow.”

* * *

 

Two days later, Chuck winced as Mako applied a poultice to his leg. His force met up with two small groups from the southeast and they raided the Kaiju fleet. Three vessels were burnt and two more could not sail. Mako came to use her powers and shift the winds against the Kaiju fleet. And to deal with Chuck’s wound.

“I’m fine, I can ride,” he argued as he tried to stand.

“Arthur expressly forbade it,” she countered. She used the king’s proper name to make Chuck realize it was an order. “Slattern and the fleet have sailed back out to sea in the night. They are no longer heading to Londinium.”

That made Chuck sit up. “Where are they going?”

“The southern coast. We’ve warned allies in Aquitaine and other parts of Gaul to be prepared.” She pushed him back down and started fixing his bandages. “He is ordering you to Londinium to take up its defense. Pentecost has the main force heading south.”

Chuck knew better than to argue. Mako was the messenger and also his healer. It was Arthur that was out now, not his Raleigh. He would not ever stand against the king the way he would his lover. It was the difference between public and private.

“You are too quiet,” she whispered.

“I will do as the king commands,” he said solemnly. It was all he could do.

Mako leaned back and regarded the man in front of her.  “That was easier than I thought it would be. Too easy…”

Chuck rolled his eyes and grabbed a goblet. “Arthur ordered it. End of conversation.”

They worked in silence and then two of Chuck’s men helped him onto his horse. They would all head to the city and then part of his group would cross the river and go join up with Pentecost and the main British host.

Mako moved her horse next to Chuck’s as they came close to the city. “It is not for nothing that the king wants you here. You are injured and that alone makes the king…worried.”

Nodding, but not saying anything Chuck wondered again at his relationship with the king. With the man it was easy, so easy, but the crown, that was difficult. Chuck was a knight and champion. The strongest lords of the land said nothing about Chuck’s relationship with the king. Indeed, many feared his temper should they insult either man for their relationship. The last six months had been nothing but wonderful, but Chuck worried when it would end. Not with Raleigh, for that never would, but with Arthur who owed his life to the country.

“I see your thoughts have taken a turn,” Mako whispered. “Do not borrow trouble, my lord. There is nothing to be gained by adding worries where there are none.”

Holding his tongue, Chuck nodded until they reached the old keep on the river. It was an old part of Roman times, but the king had it repaired once he took the throne. It was where he stayed when he came to town. They stable boys tended to the horses and one of the men came over to give Chuck someone to lean on as they made their way inside.

The great hall was full of light, heat, and food, but sparse on soldiers. Chuck plunked down on the dais and motioned for a cup. He leaned over to Mako, “I’m not borrowing trouble. The king has duties far beyond me and I’m afraid that Raleigh doesn’t see that. The men don’t say anything for now…”

“And they won’t,” she countered. “He loves you and everyone know it. Though more than a few wonder how someone so gruff managed to catch his eye.”

Men came and went from the hall. Chuck grabbed a crutch one of the stable boys brought to him and limped his way to the rooms reserved for the king. Rooms he was allowed to use with no questions at any of the royal keeps.

His packs were there and he pulled out some parchment and ink. He quickly started in on his battle notes. Everything that could be documented was put down in case it was needed in the future. He didn’t lift his head when the door opened.

“To have Mako tell it, you were just short of mortally wounded.”

Chuck looked up and smiled at his king. “Sire…” he was quickly silenced by a deep kiss.

“I felt it when the sword pierced your mail and skin.” Raleigh dropped to one knee and pulled at Chuck’s breeches. He looked at the dressing and removed it. Grabbing the water basin, he started cleaning the wound as he looked up. “Stacker and Tendo almost had to restrain me from coming to you then. Mako was the best option.”

The scene made Chuck fill with desire; his king on his knees before him with Chuck’s breeches down and undergarments not worn. He was fully exposed and his interest rose rapidly.

“None of that yet,” Raleigh said playfully as he slapped at Chuck’s full mast. “Finish your thoughts while I clean and tend your wounds.”

Knowing that Raleigh meant it, Chuck went back to recording everything that happened on the campaign so far. He looked over the deployment information he currently had and frowned.

“You don’t have to worry, Chuck. I’m yours as much as you’re mine,” Raleigh said as he applied the poultice. “Like I could feel your pain, I can sense your worry.” He wiped his hands on his riding breeches and kissed Chuck. “I’d give up the kingdom for you and everyone in Camelot knows that.”

“Merlin would have your hide!” Chuck countered as he blushed. “Mm not worth the kingdom.”

“That’s not for you to judge.” He kissed him again. Even after six months he hadn’t told Chuck of the dreams he’d had after they’d met. For five years Chuck haunted Raleigh’s dreams and having him now was better than any fantasy. “Now we can take care of that.” As he reached out and grabbed Chuck’s hard cock and took it in his mouth.

* * *

 

The sun wasn’t yet over the horizon, false dawn just beginning that morning. Raleigh looked over and held in his groan as he could see every muscle of Chuck’s back exposed. He’d had his love twice that night and already he knew it wasn’t enough. The golden torc around his neck made Raleigh smile. He’d replaced the silver one from Chuck’s father with a golden one of his own. Chuck was his champion and more.

Kissing the back of his champion’s neck, Raleigh trailed his tongue down the younger knight’s spine until he was between the two most fantastic globes a man could sport. They’d done this before and it brought tears of ecstasy to Chuck. Raleigh dipped his tongue into Chuck and the moan from his lover spurned him on. The remnants from the night before colored the taste, but Raleigh didn’t care.

Chuck arched his back as he felt Raleigh’s tongue. His vision went white with pleasure as his king did things to him no one ever did or would. No man could have him any longer.  “Now!”

Not needing to be told twice, Raleigh entered Chuck for the third time and took his time to find their release. The laundry maids would no doubt gossip about the mess, but Raleigh would let them have their fun. It was no secret and both of them were well schooled in the carnal arts. Most of the time it was Raleigh in charge, but he’d received at the brothel and knew he liked it. Chuck was a large man and thus they needed to take their time. Raleigh loved how he felt for days after that.

“Harder,” came the moan muffled by a pillow.

Chuckling, Raleigh proceeded to obey his love’s wishes. It was the only way to start the day.

* * *

 

Chuck sat up and looked around. It was just past dawn and Raleigh was sound asleep next to him. After their early morning session, he didn’t think Raleigh would be up for a bit. Climbing out of bed, gingerly, he checked his wound after all the exercise. The wound looked much older than a few days. Glancing in the corner, there was Excalibur. Raleigh mentioned him knowing or feeling things. Raleigh’s wounds tended to heal rapidly and now so were Chuck’s.

Shaking his head, he pulled on a new set of breeches, again without undergarments. He grabbed a loose shirt and slipped it on. His notes and other dispatches, something in them caught his eye.

He grabbed some wool stockings and his boots and left the room in a dash. He reached the hall and motioned for one of his aides. “Get scouts and ride south, southeast, and southwest. See what is within two days march of the city. Hurry.”

He wrote something on small piece of parchment and went to find a raven. Finishing sending a note to Pentecost, Chuck started looked at the garrison strength.

“I’d thought I’d worn you out,” Raleigh said as he sat down next to Chuck. “Why the panic?”

“I was too out of it, but when Mako said the kaiju sailed back in the middle of the night, what if they left a force to south of the city. Our forces are split.” Chuck looked down at his notes again.

“We’ve done a good job of cutting off their resources and forcing them away from our large towns.” Raleigh looked over the map and pointed. “This is their last best shot to get us.”

Chuck nodded and again wondered how much Vortigern and Mordred told the Kaiju. He’d been born after the usurpation. But the victim was next to him. “They can’t attack us in the north or central because we built up the battle lords, but the south is still…messy.”

“You warned us, but Tendo, Yancy, and Tristan swore that the south would be fine.” Raleigh leaned over and kissed Chuck slowly. “You are my champion and my heart. I should heed your counsel when it comes to this. I’m sorry.”

“No, they have more experience. I had a hunch.” Chuck turned away, but was forced back to meet the king’s gaze.

“Don’t. Stop selling yourself short. You are my consort and nothing will change that.”

* * *

 

The scouts came back at the main force was two days south of the city, but one day away from Stacker. More the kaiju fleet was sailing back up the river and that meant the garrison couldn’t leave, nor could Chuck’s forces.

Mako walked in with a note. “The knights and warriors of Venta Balgarum and further west are close to Pentecost. He is moving to meet them at a more favorable position. They may try to trap the kaiju between both forces.”

“You need to leave the city with my troops,” Chuck told Raleigh. “Make it look like we are committed to destroying the kaiju force in hopes that Slattern is there. It will entice the fleet to attack the city.”

“And I slip back into the city and we wipe out both forces?” Raleigh asked with a smile. “I like it. There is a small relieving force to the north of the city. Send for them. It will look like you are bolstering the defenses, but not enough to deter the kaiju.”

Raleigh moved closer and gave Mako a look and she left them alone. “I gave you that torc as a symbol, Chuck. I don’t…” He sat next to Chuck and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve dreamed of you since we met. Little did I know the dreams would get stronger after I got the sword and became king. The price for me on the throne is you.”

Chuck smiled and then placed a soft kiss on Raleigh’s lips. “I’m a bit sore after three times. You might have to have a turn or two before I’m able.”

“All you have to do is ask, love. Any time and I’ll gladly let you. I may be king, but we are equals.”

* * *

 

Raleigh was in full armor as he headed the column of Chuck’s forces. Eighty knights and warriors were mounted and headed to aid the main force against the Kaiju. The relieving force of forty men, mainly archers, was due to arrive before nightfall. But it looked as if the city was going to be unprepared for an attack.

Meanwhile, Chuck had his pages out in the city rallying the militia and setting up the inner defenses. Any attack would have to go section by section in the city and make them pay for every point. The archers would be near the inner walls. They would mount the defense that kept the Kaiju from getting close to the keep and densest part. Women and children would be taken to various defensible points.

The last two ravens had news from the river. The fleet would be there after dusk. It was going to be a night battle.

The deception had to sell, but Chuck had a bad feeling that he was getting played. Regardless, he had to defend the city and hope that Raleigh was able to get back in time to fight the Kaiju.

* * *

 

As dusk settled, the torches from the fleet were visible and Chuck cringed when he saw Slattern disembark. The host to the south was the decoy and this was the main body. The Kaiju would be wiped out there, but the city would be devastated, if not captured. The loss of Londinium would be a huge blow to Arthur’s rule. He had the garrison deployed and armed the men as best he could to defend parts of the city. He would lead the forces to slow down the advance and hope.

“My lord, they are landing on both sides of the river.”

Chuck expected they might to keep Chuck’s defenses divided. “Defend the bridges.”

Fighting began on both sides of the river, Chuck stayed on the north bank as he followed the movements of Slattern. That was the key to the whole thing. Closing his eyes, Chuck felt a connection to the city and allowed his actions to be guided. Step by step he fought through and pushed the Kaiju back from advancing further.

The southern banks were being overrun, but he’d depend on his men to hold the Kaiju until Arthur appeared.

His group encountered the Kaiju main guard. Chuck barreled through. His sword was ancient, a gift, made of Damascus steel. Allowing the battle fever to take him, Chuck sliced through the guard and faced Slattern.

“Ah, the man-boy who killed so many of my brothers,” came the dark guttural words from the Kaiju overlord. “All the better to break you and the king in one stroke!”

Chuck avoided the heavy claymore. He hit the beast with his blade, but it did nothing to his armor. He ducked as the heavy sword came at him again. He wasn’t a small man, but he was puny compared to the last Kaiju chieftain.

Three times they traded blows. The new senses Chuck had told him the city was holding, but it was close. He fought harder, knowing that he had to hold out for the city. He could hear cheers, but not lose focus. He was almost completely defensive now, countering every move Slattern made, but unable to mount an offense.

“You started without me.”

Raleigh jumped down and used Excalibur to wipe out the guard around Slattern. “We’ve got this. Move to help sweep them out of the city,” the king ordered the men that were with Chuck. He moved against Slattern and forced the beast to defend.

Seeing the opening, Chuck launched a counter offensive. He struck as Raleigh moved back. They each attacked in sequence, forcing the Overlord to divide his attention.

“Pathetic humans,” he said as he shouldered Raleigh into a wall and swung his sword so hard that Chuck’s teeth rang from the defended blow.

Clearing his head, Raleigh watched as Chuck lost ground to the monster. Screaming in defiance, Raleigh came from behind and used the sword’s power to cleave at the Kaiju armor.

Slattern roared. Using a backswing, he pushed Raleigh off, but the Kaiju was off balance with the move. Chuck slashed up and gouged the front of the kaiju, drawing black blood from the wound.

Raleigh moved and used the opening to break the kaiju’s sword. That further unbalanced the beast. Seeing the opening, Chuck drove his sword right through the throat of the Overlord. Raleigh swung through and severed the head, making sure Slattern was dead.

Looking around, Chuck started trying to figure out where to head next, but was pulled back. “I have to get to the…”

Raleigh silenced him with a deep kiss. “It’s being handled. You’re bleeding and I doubt you know that.”

“Oh.” Exhaustion hit Chuck hard and he looked down, blood covered him and he could see a few cuts on his body. “Let someone else clean up the city, right.”

* * *

It was midmorning by the time the Kaiju were completely defeated. Riders from the south arrived with additional troops to secure the city and take the vessels the Kaiju left behind. As a force, they were broken.

Chuck limped up to his quarters, exhaustion permeating his body. His squire long removed his armor, but Chuck still felt like he was wearing it as heavy as his limbs felt. He sat on the bed and removed his shoes. Tendo was in the City and Raleigh was going to let him and Tristan take over all the clean-up.

“You could have waited.”

Chuck blinked as he looked up and realized he dozed off. He watched as Raleigh striped to join him in bed. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I closed my eyes.”

Raleigh looked over Chuck and smiled fondly. He pulled him up to help him get rid of his clothes and then gently pushed him back down. “Rest, love, it has been a very long day.”

He did that and allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace by his lover. He never slept well during the day, but dozed for a bit. Hunger warred with his fatigue and the close body contact had his cock at full mast too.

He slipped lower and saw that Raleigh was in a state near his, but he owed his king turnabout since Chuck’s ass was in no condition to receive given the last few days the king dished out.

Slowly parting the king’s pert buttocks, Chuck dipped his tongue down and started licking, building up speed and adding a finger to loosen up the tight ring.

Raleigh moaned and pushed his ass back even though he was half asleep. “Yes, oh, I’ve missed this!” He pushed his head down into the pillow to keep from screaming and pushed his ass higher in the air.

That brought a smile to Chuck’s face as he continued to tease his lord. Reaching for the pot of oil, he dipped two fingers in and slowly pushed one in while using the other to circle the rim. He pushed the second finger in to really work open his love. Chuck hadn’t entered his king ever, but now it was all he could think about.

Raleigh looked back and licked his lips. “Lots of oil, love. You’ve a fat stick on you.”

Chuck put some oil on his cock and worked the foreskin back and forth. He wasn’t as long as Raleigh, but he was much broader and thicker. He always spent time prepping his partners or neither would enjoy it.

He went back and worked a third finger into the king. The moans and panting came in rapid succession. Chuck moved on top of Raleigh and allowed his cock to tease the rim. “Do you want this?”

“Yes!” came the muffled response.

Chuck slowly pushed in and fought the urge to slam in. Pushing through the ring, both men groaned. Allowing his cock to slowly push all the way in, Chuck gripped Raleigh’s shoulders. He placed a kiss on his neck. Then he started thrusting.

“Oh, yes. Oh!” Raleigh thrashed on the bed as Chuck worked magic on his ass. It was so good. Never felt like this before. “More!”

As always, Chuck was more than happy to obey his king in his own way. “Don’t worry love, I’ll take care of you. In time.”

“Bastard,” was all Raleigh could get out before he was reduced to incoherence.

**

Chuck looked down at the thin golden circlet in his hand. He was in his finest clothes. His father and uncle were here. Old friends too. King Arthur kissed him several times in very public places. Raleigh made it clear as day that he meant it when he said that Chuck was his consort.

Today Merlin was holding a binding ceremony in a sacred grove. The king was bound to Chuck. Chuck would officially be Prince-Consort and Dux Britannia.

“Thinking too much, son,” Herc said as he came in looking very elegant in his best clothes. He gave his son a hug and then a clap on the back. He motioned for Scott to come in.

“Boy, landed yourself one fine mate,” Scott said as he gave his nephew a bear hug. He handed him a small gift. “From your cousin. He’s marrying next spring, so we expect you there.”

“Of course,” Chuck placed the gift on a table and then placed the circlet on his head. He frowned as Herc adjusted it. “I can dress myself dad.”

“Sure. But let me help.” Herc motioned to the door. “Tendo and Pentecost sent me to get you. You’re due in the Grove first.”

Leaving the keep, they made their way to the Grove and Chuck smiled at the others gathered in the clearing just outside the ancient Grove. Chuck followed the path with his family following right behind him. At a stone altar, Merlin was waiting with Mako next to him. He nodded and went to his place. Moments later, Raleigh entered with two women, his adopted son, and his closest friends.

“Nice day for this,” Chuck whispered as Raleigh moved next to him.

Laughing, Raleigh nodded and grabbed both of Chuck’s hands. “Lord Emrys, proceed please.”

Merlin nodded and grabbed some ancient rope. He pulled both men to the altar and wrapped the rope around one arm of each, binding them together. “In this scared place, we create the union of souls. The courage, bravery, leadership, and soul shown to the people, let there be none to object to these companions.”

Both Raleigh and Chuck saw the rope glow and then vanish. The king reached over and kissed Chuck deeply. “My prince.”

“My king.”

All the witnesses came forward and gave them hugs. Merlin led them from the Grove back to the meadow, where tents were erected for an afternoon feast.

Mako walked over and bowed to them both. “All of arrangements have been made. The binding tournament will be tomorrow. All the knights will be there. And no, neither of you may compete.”

Chuck threw a grape at her. “Where is the fun in that? I’m still Crown Champion!”

Several of the knights heard him and cheered, but it was Pentecost that answered. “My prince, as Consort you lead the army in battle, but in tournaments, you get to watch now.”

Raleigh smiled and nodded. “That’s true.”

“Being officially bound is not shaping up to be any fun!” Chucked pouted.

Herc raised his goblet. “I heard no promises of that!”

Raleigh leaned over and kissed Chuck. “I’m sure we can find ways to make up for that.”

“That might not be so bad.” Chuck kissed his king back.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my head and I wrote it. Enjoy!


End file.
